


Third Prompt

by SwenPrompts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwenPrompts/pseuds/SwenPrompts
Summary: Ok. So Obviously this is also a Swanqueen prompt.It will be kinda darkish, cause it includes some mommy kink. I've been reading a bunch of this type of fics, and gotta say, they're really cool, and thanks to them I started thinking about this.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Third Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in season 1, kinda, like, just after the curse is broken but with the twist that Regina automatically regains her powers after it. And maybe that hook was already in storybrooke, although he's not that important in the story, so the writer can choose if they want to include him or not.(i just thought that he could help make Regina jealous and possessive of Emma, which could be kinda hot) And also that it doesn't include any of the plot of season 2

So... this could be like a prologue.   
Regina's been in love with Emma for a long time and somehow Gold revealed her that she was her true love, but because of the curse, she didn't want to risk breaking it and have Emma hate her. And then she still breaks it (all canon) and even tho she doesn't hate her, well, she is mad. But Regina being Regina, can't deal with Emma hating her so she makes a plan to make her love her. 

The story starts here... 

Regina got her powers back, everyone knows so nobody dears to do anything against her. She goes and takes Henry from the hospital, apologizes to him and promises him to be better, he accepts to keep living with her, but he also wants Emma, and she tells him that he will bring her to them. So her plan begins the next day.   
She goes to the Charming apartment, of course, they being they, acuses her of taken Henry, being evil, plotting against them, bla bla bla (yeah, it will also be a anti snowing fic) so, she makes them an offer, she will leave everyone alone, with the condition that Emma goes to live her. She accepts when Regina says that is the only way she will let her be with Henry. 

They go to Regina's mansion and Henry is happy to finally have both her parents with him.  
After he goes to sleep. Regina takes Emma to what's going to be her rooms, and give her one rule. She will continue her life as if it was any day, but she can't date anyone. Her excuse is that Henry doesn't need any more parent figures in his life and that it will only confuse him. But actually is that she doesn't want to deal with the jealousy and doing something she might regret.  
Anyway, they continue with their lifes, and everyday Emma realizes that what she thought was going to be a torture might be the best blessing of her life. They have family breakfast every morning, And Regina praises her, tells her what a good girl she is when it's her turn to do chores and she does them. And that makes her fall for her more and more and also make them develope this mommy/girl dynamic. Until they realize they have become a family, and they couldn't been happier. 

But not everything is beautiful, because the more Regina and Emma get closer, the more Emma separates from Snow and Charming, and Snow doesn't like that... and maybe there could be some revenge plot along the way...

I suggest maybe a Rated M or E, cause this story definitely screams for some smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually have not thought about the plot or anything, just about the relationship between Emma and Regina so the author can do what they want with it...   
> Anyway...  
> I really hope someone actually like this prompt and decides to write it.


End file.
